Casey's Blues
by tinadoll
Summary: John Casey is a man-not a myth and not a legend. He's tired of being Team Chuck's: Little fat kid. So he goes and does something about it. See Casey! See Casey fight! See Casey love?Casey/Ellie Possible pairing.With Chuck/Sarah
1. Prologue

**Title**: Casey's Blues  
**Author:** **Tinadoll**  
**Rating**: Overall R.  
**Spoilers/Timeline**: Chuck-Season 1

Pairing: Casey/Ellie maybe

**Summary**: John Casey is a man-not a myth or a legend. Just a man and he is tired of being Team Chucks Little fat kid.

Author's note- My first Chuck fic, not beta'd. Hell go easy on me sad smile

Prologue.

So here I am , sitting in "my" apartment. I am spending yet another Saturday evening, alone. Listening to that nit wit Chuck and his little hobbit of a buddy Morgan are playing Halo 3 again. Pu-lease. I've seen realer action watching late night crap porn on Showtime. Action is when you're knee deep in mud in the jungle of Cambodia, trying to rescue some dignitary who got shits deep into trouble and all you have is your gunnysack and your wits. You don't have any special armor or special scopes, not even a bottle of OFF to keep the blood thirsty mosquitoes off of your arms.

Now that's what I call action.

I touch my face. Damn I miss my goatee.

I hear a cheer go up and I roll my eyes.

Action is NOT sitting in your bedroom playing some god-awful game on a Saturday night. It's not realistic. Hell even the voices aren't that good.

I hear a soft knock on the door and then a sweet voice follows:

"Hey Chuck, here's some more popcorn," Ellie, Chuck's big sister says.

I smile. My night has brightened up. Ellie is one hot dame. Even though I am in constant contact with Sarah, in her little corndog outfit, I much rather have Ellie. She's smarter and hell I ain't even in to blonds with emotion issues.

I frown.

It's been awhile since I went out. I haven't had a date in ages. I'm always on the job. So here I am on a Saturday Night, sitting in my sad nearly bare apartment only clothed in a brown silk robe. I look at my simple can of tuna fish.

Tuna, simple, cheap, doesn't spoil and available in bulk.

A snarl comes across my face and I narrow my eyes.

This has to change.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title**: Casey's Blues  
**Author:** **Tinadoll**  
**Rating**: Overall R.  
**Spoilers/Timeline**: Chuck-Season 1

Pairing: Casey/Ellie maybe

**Summary**: John Casey is a man-not a myth or a legend. Just a man and he is tired of being Team Chucks Little fat kid.

Author's note- My first Chuck fic, not beta'd. Hell go easy on me!

Chapter 1

It has to change. Because if I am going to continue to work around these two…

A shout of agony goes up….

"I can't beat this part!" I hear Morgan exclaim.

"Well it's my turn!!" Chuck hollers.

I groan.

Could these two be any gayer?

I need a raise.

In these situations: what would Ronald Regan do?

"Grab the bull by the horns that's what!" I exclaim as I jump out of my chair and throw my robe off. I set my headphones to the side. They are expensive.

I am just about to head through the door when I realize I forgot something.

I take a quick peak in the mirror and realize that I'm in my boxers. I'm almost a little embarrassed. Almost reminds me of Prague- but then I was only the only thing I was wearing were military issue socks and a big smile- that took 'em by surprise.

"Well it isn't like he hasn't seen me like that before." I muse as I go into my closet. Damned Double agent…. I shudder as I remember her. She was a brunette too.

My closet is neat and organized- just like how I learned in the Marine core. I wouldn't have it any other way. I detest wrinkled clothes. Hell I even iron my boxers.

I quickly find my jeans and a black shirt. It's easy to choose because that's all I have in my closet. Oh and maybe a flack jacket and full S.W.A.T. team outfit. And just for the hell of it: grenades. Because you can never be too careful.

I stick a small gun in my boot and one in my pants as I throw on a jacket as I head into the kitchen. It's neat, as well; I mean who would want to eat out of a dirty kitchen.

But I digress.

I open my cupboard and there is everything neatly stacked and labeled. Yesterday Chuck fell asleep early so I was able to make Spice cookies. I know Ellie loved my quiche so I decide to bring her some of my cookies.

So I go over there. I stand at the door and hold my breathe as I knock.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

My heart stops as Ellie answers the door. God- she is pretty. Her long brown hair fascinates me at it falls over her heart shaped face and her oh so sweet mouth. I want to dive in and forget about the world. Oh God- it's been too long. I stand there for a second and linger on her rose perfume that will sustain me for days.

_Be professional, I remind myself_

"Hi John, what an unexpected surprise." She says smiling. _Oh so sweet mouth._

"Good evening Ms. Bartowski, I am here to see Chuck. He asked me to help him with something work related. Oh and I brought you some cookies that I thought you might enjoy," I say, trying to keep cool. I will never call her Ellie-it's a sign of disrespect. A cookie or two would sweeten her up to me.

She squeals her thanks and brings them to the kitchen. I pop a peak at her nice round butt and imagine that I could have her bent over the kitchen counter- squealing.

I shake that thought off. I don't date. At all. Especially if I'm on a mission.

Thanks Zoë, I grimace as I remember my evil ex-wife. Remind me never to marry anyone from the F.B.I.

I also do not notice Captain Awesome on the couch, watching what appears to be the UFC. I nod my hello-he nods his hello back.

There is a moment of tension between us. But I smile and walk away. He may be a Captain. But I'm a Major- and I can take him.

I walk casually towards Chuck's door as I regain maintain composure.

_Knock Knock. _

Open up Gay Lord.

The door opens and Chuck look at me with a look that could only be described as surprised. Either that or it would be a look like he just caught his mom voting Republican.

"Heya Chuck. I was wondering if you needed some help." I say as I shoot a dirty look at a disapproving Morgan. Little twerp, I can snap his neck before he can say San Diego Comic Con. I turn my attention to a shocked and embarrassed Chuck: "You know help with your game and all."

"How did you…" Morgan said. Shut up Morgan before I shoot you and call it collateral damage.

Chuck rolled his eyes, but like a good little boy-kept his mouth shut.

"I…texted him…" he says with the last part going off key. "Come..in.." he said as he ushered me in before his sister gets suspicious.

Fun times.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So I walk in and gently close the door behind me. No use in scaring the neighbors. Besides, I don't need Ellie coming to check up on her dear brother.

The one I'm about to murder.

"Are you sure you can handle the powers of the Xbox 360, this isn't like the games they had in your day," Morgan tells me, in his little sarcastic tone of voice.

I narrow my eyes, to show my displeasure, but my back is still to Chuck who adds fuel to the fire.

"Yea, like Pong," he says, laughing but I turn my head around to show my mood has shifted. He quickly shuts up. I was excellent at pong. He will never know how good I was at Asteroids…..and the Duck Hunt championship.

Morgan laughs a little but like the good soldier I am, I hold my ground. He backs away.

"Ok there grandpa, just try not to get fragged," he says.

"How about we make this interesting.. If I get "fragged" I'll give you ten bucks and if I keep going-you'll give me 5…every thirty minutes," I say smiling.

"Cashy money," Morgan asks, suspicious of my generosity.

"Cashy money…" I say.

"Each time?" he asks, cautiously

"Every time," I counter.

He narrows his eyes.

I narrow mine.

"Play on my good man," he says as he hands me the controller.

Chuck Gulps.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

About two hours later- I'm up 20 bucks. Chuck looks on- Mouth gaping open, un- believing. Morgan curses and jumps up and down like an angry midget.

I mean, little person. Sorry.

The game is easy- all you need to do is keep yourself hidden and shoot the aliens in the head. Hell I trained on a simulation similar to this.

No Aliens though.

Unless you count the Mexican guerillas. Ha Ha.

And who is that_ yahoo_ soldier cheering for joy in the helicopter?

So unlike a Marine.

I check my watch, the time says its 0200. I have to report to my cover, the BuyMore, at 0900 hours. But I have to report to my superiors at 0800. Sarah and Chuck have to be there too.

I save the game, get up and proceed to unplug the Xbox 360 and confiscate the controller, much to Morgan and especially Chuck's surprise. Morgan ducks and covers.

Chuck looks like he is about to cry.

"It's late. We have an early day tomorrow. No more games. You need your rest," I say. I don't mention the fact that I want his ass in the bed sleeping ASAP because I want to go to bed myself.

And it would sound Gay.

I'm not Gay.

I have never been and never will be Gay.

Maybe that one night at the Academy but tequila was involved.

Forget I mentioned it.

"Morgan, OUT." Chuck says seriously.

"I'm gone…" Morgan says as he jumped out the window, scared to death.

I know Chuck is annoyed at me but at least I can give him the look and make him nearly pee his pants.

"Night Casey," he says, hesitantly and reluctantly. Poor kid probably just wanted to play 10 more minutes.

"Night Bartowski, Don't forget you owe me money," I say glint of mischief in my eye.

He gives me a defeated look as he collapses on the bed. I close the door as I leave.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I quietly close the door and bump into Ellie who seems to have awoken because of the commotion or because she has been waiting for me. I see she is wearing a silk robe so I think it's the former. The look on her face says it all…

" So that's how you get them to go to bed, by brute force." She said, her demeanor had changed dramatically. She was looking at me, her eyes set on kill.

_Oh man, am I in trouble? Can I smooth this over? I better not have blown my cover…_

I give her a gentle smile and proceed to tell the best lie I can in order to soften the blow.

"He needs to sleep. I thought by taking away his game-it would be the only way to get Morgan to leave and Chuck to get some sort of sleep," I say. Does it sound like crap? To me it does.

Her face softened. "Thank You, John," She then smiled and realized "OMG-you got Morgan to _leave_!"

She pondered for a second: "Yes, I did. I guess all Chuck needs is a little tough love from time to time," she said.

_Hold in your laugh John Casey_- I tell myself. So _she won't figure out that you don't really care._

I touch her cheek and respond with"Yea, it guess."

Then I make a horrible realization, I have overstepped my bounds. The thought goes through my head:

_Oh why did I just touch her? _

…She looks a little like Ilsa. But in that case- I have already learned my lesson.

I play it cool.

She seems not to move away but the look in her eyes changes. Its one of the unreadable female looks that's all Greek, well at least to me. My body on the other hand- reacts. My heart starts to race and my blood starts to get pumped into the inappropriate areas. I hope it's not noticeable.

Mainly because I really want to do something about it.

"Good night, John," she says rather quietly. The heat in her eyes is unmistakable.

I get it

I got it

I'm good

What's really weird is that I gave that look to my old Crown Vic once…

"Good night ma'am," I say curtly and she closes the door.

If you will excuse me… I'm going to go take a cold shower now…


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I make it back to my apartment even with the huge bulge in my pants.

I quickly lock the door, do my security check (the fastest I have ever done) and jump in the shower. It's a cold shower. But my mind wanders…

_Gee,__ her face was as soft as Ilsa's but with none of the complications. Ellie is pure and what's right with America. She's as American as baseball and apple pie. Maybe Chuck was right- maybe I do want the American dream._

"Stupid Stupid Stupid!!!" I bang my hand on the wall of the shower and let the cold water wake me up.

Chuck is going to get it tomorrow. Making me all sentimental and stuff. GRR!

My robe is soft and my boxers and shirt smell like the lavender dtergent that I bought on sale. I put them on, slip into bed and stare at the ceiling.

Dreams over take me.

It's the same dream I have been having since….

I am running. I don't know where because the scenery changes. This time I'm in a battle. I see a girl running away from me. It's weird because I've seen her before.

I run after her even though my gear is really heavy. She has long flowing brown hair.

"ILSA!" I scream.

She turns. It's Ellie. She flashes something bright- it's an engagement ring.

I wake up in a cold sweat.

_Damn that Captain Awesome, _I think for some reason.

Its ok- Its time for my morning Pilates anyway.

Don't judge me. Being flexible makes me more agile. Agility is good, especially when you are running.

Another quick shower and I quickly change into that God (God is spelled with an uppercase G, by the way) awful green shirt and gay khakis and then my watch alarm goes off. 10 minutes to 0800. A small rap tap tap tapping at my chamber door.

I wonder who it is.

I open the door to see a fresh-as-a-daisy Agent Sarah Walker and a living dead Chuck.

I smack him on the back, "Mornin' Bartowski,"

I only get a "Yeah-yeah" in response. Sarah tries her best not to be smug. I do the same. That outfit she has on is priceless. She doesn't like wearing it but Chuck doesn't mind. And she doesn't mind teasing him. I notice that with one slight move-she will probably expose herself. Chuck notices this too and continues his drooling. But that's because he's falling asleep standing up.

Perhaps he needs help to focus…

"Wake up Bartowski," I say as I give him a hearty slap on his back. He opens his eyes wide and give me a _Please don't hurt me_ look

Sarah giggles- it's her sickly sweet blond ambition giggle. This flirting thing is really getting on my nerves. The should juts seriously screw and go back to focusing on the mission.

Some spy she is.

I sneer.

The screen flickers on and we begin the briefing.


	8. Chapter 7

Song is "The Great Destroyer" by Nine inch Nails.

Chapter 7

I hate my cover, I really do. It's really dull and I hate people.

Yes.,I am not a people person. Or haven't you figured that out already

Well, unless I'm shooting you, then I might be considered a people person. Hey,I'm a swell guy.

I've been at the Buy-More for several hours and I haven't had a moment's downtime. I really loathe retail. I feel like a foreigner or a high school dropout. I went to Annapolis _gorramit_. I deserve better!

I look at my watch and notice its 1400 hours. Time for my lunch break. _Oh Joy._

I head to the break room and bump into the Buy-More elite: mainly Anna, Morgan, Jeff that other annoying little guy…Lenny?- all whom are scared of me. Cept Anna, who winks. I look surprised because they should be scared. I am in a bad mood because it's been three months to the day that Ilsa left.

_Oh Ilsa…_

Well it couldn't be helped-she's deep undercover (or under someone's cover- Chuck mused once. I promptly pulled a piece. He promptly excused himself) and I'm in this evil place babysitting the intersect. Yawn. Music blares on the player:

Say your name

Try to speak as clearly as you can

You know everything gets written down

Nod your head

Just in case they could be watching

With their shiny satellites

I ignore the snickers and sit at the table. Peanut butter and jelly-real American. food. Anyway, I eat my sandwich-as the BuyMore elite pour out. And I get a precious 15 seconds alone with my sandwich. Chuck runs in..He's flashed..Blah blah..Bad guys on their way…Yadda Yadda. Same old story.

I hope they cannot see

The limitless potential

Living inside of me

To murder everything

I hope they cannot see

I am the Great Destroyer

I crack my neck, finish my sandwich and get up from the table. I position Chuck to the Center of the room and I wait behind the door.

If I pull my gun out of my sock-it will be too late. I hear them; there are two of them coming down the hall. Do I hear Spanish?

Turn it up

Listen to the shit they pump into

Your head

Filling you with apathy

Hold your breath

Wait until you know the time is right

On time

The end is near

They are not amused when I slam the hard faux wooden door on the first guy-he's on the floor out for the count. The second guy didn't like getting his gun knocked out of his hand or the chair to the gut. One elbow to the face and he's had enough action. The first man gets up with his broken nose and both men run out the door away from us. 8 minutes 55 seconds. A new record. I run after them and they hit the back door like speeding bullets and straight into the LAPD, who have been waiting for them. I hear the sirens and manage not to run out the door and avoid detection

I grimace

They are so going to be black and blue tomorrow. I go back to Chuck and I crack my neck again.

I hope they cannot see

The limitless potential

Living inside of me

To murder everything

I hope they cannot see

I am the Great Destroyer

Chuck looks back at me horrified. He must be debating the fact that I am either his protector or his destroyer. Either or. He better not piss me off today.

Or I may just be the latter.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Drug cartels?" I ask as we regroup with Sarah. We are sitting in a booth at the empty _Weinerlicios _and she's playing with her little pig tails absentmindedly. It figures- I can't have one damn normal day. There always has to be some bad entity killing my calm. Chuck is standing against the counter and I notice he's mesmerized by Sarah. It's cute…Ok not really. She is way out of his league. I snap him to attention when I slap my hand on the table. I don't hurt myself-of course. I am guessing the table hurts just a little bit right now.

"Yea, that's about the gist of it," he says sleepily. He's starts to squeeze where Sarah is sitting and I roll my eyes. Did he finally tell her that he wants to sink his battleship in her harbor. She brushes him off with a simple flick of her wrist. He stumbles and falls out of the booth and onto his ass.

Ok Maybe not…

I continue to speak:"Here at the Buy more?" I ask, skeptically.

"They were after a phone," Chuck finally spills, standing up and re-adjusting himself to try to be cool.

I get annoyed, grab Chuck by the neck and slam him on the table.

"What phone, Bartowski??" I say as I slam him up against the wall.

Sarah gives me a look like "Don't-hurt-the-greenhorn" and I give a look that can only be described as "pain-will-come-to-you-if-you-interfere."

She looks away, clearly tempted to hold me on that look. I look over at Chuck who narrows his eyes and he hands me a phone (which I slip into a clear zip lock bag without touching it) and tells me more of his flash.

It's all about Eddie Santiago Cruz AKA Pretty Eddie. He's a ruthless Southern Mexican gang banger that was arrested when he tried to sell coke to a cop. Figures. Well anyway they are trying to get this lowlife. The phone contains several numbers of high powered individuals who used his services to get illegal drugs. But the phone was left at the Buy More before Eddie was taken into custody- by one of his drug buddies.

Great. So his buddies were trying to get the phone back.

"This is a matter for the LAPD." I say in a bland tone. I have no faith in the local police force. It seemed the LAPD was only good for beating the living crap out people for no reason, regardless of innocence.

I almost have a sense of Déjà vu.

"Casey's right. We have to give the phone to them." Walker agreed.

"What about his little sister?" Chuck says.

"Little sister?" I ask. I know where this is going. It's probably about some useless quest and we needn't be sticking our nose in other jurisdictions.

"Yea his little sister," Chuck goes on but I flat out interrupt him.

"No Bartowski, we aren't here to meddle in other jurisdictions and break our cover. The answer is no. Give the phone to the local authorities. Make something up, I don't really care." I say with a little more authority. Almost a growl comes out of my mouth but I control myself.

Sarah nods. "I agree Chuck,"

Oh hooray…She totally wants me.

"This doesn't really have anything to do with us…"she says reassuring him that she wants him to sink his battleship too.

And Chuck looks at me with intense hatred.

Which of course, doesn't faze me at all.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's raining.

I'm home…alone…again.

Ah, Nothing like a bottle of Jack Daniels to sooth the bored and restless spirit.

Hiccup.

Ahem…Ignore that…

It's been two days since the "phone" incident and Chuck has already given the phone over to the authorities. Some one _happened_ to kill Eddie in jail. I'm not surprised.

I pick up my headphones but Chuck's out with Sarah on a "date" so I have the night off. Ellie is home alone with Mr. Awesome. I make a yucky face. But its not called a "yucky" face it's called the "Casey is not pleased and therefore rejects your idea" face.

I sit there in the dark considering that he's a meathead and she's a perfectly good piece of tail.

Of course Momma Casey would probably roll over in her grave if she ever caught me calling them that.

I got brownies cooling on the oven and have some time to kill. I put on a Door's record, because I am too cheap to buy a Mp3 player. Also, nothing ever sounded as cool as a record anyway. But I probably will invest in one sooner or later-to take advantage of my employee discount.

People are strange when you're a stranger,  
Faces look ugly when you're alone.  
Women seem wicked when you're unwanted,  
Streets are uneven when you're down.

I grimace and turn it off. I am not in the mood for such subtleties. The rain gets harder and I hear yelling. It's not the sort of yelling a man needs to interrupt, however the voices sound familiar.

"You are such a cad! I can't believe I fell for you," I hear. It's ELLIE?! And she's yelling. I hear a string of curse words that even I think twice about. She's has a real dirty mouth.

I actually know what she could do with that dirty mouth.

No no no, mustn't think like that.

But I can say that I am a coward. I have stood death in the face many a time but the one thing I cannot stand to see is a child hurt or a woman (who isn't shooting at me) in pain. And love- well that's evokes all sorts of pain, doesn't it?

A little bit of Irish courage in me goes a long way because before I know it I'm standing and holding Ellie as she cries in the rain.

It's these cliché moments that would be only defined as something out of a bad fan fiction.

It's raining.

She's crying.

I'm pissed drunk.

And now I'm soaking wet.

And since she's standing there too-now she's soaking wet.

And she's in my arms.

cue Air Supply


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's the rain. It's the rain that I love the most. Or maybe it's the way she smells. She smells like the Fresh Cut Roses candles at Yankee Candle. Not like I haven't been in there once or twice.

I was buying a gift. So sue me.

I hold her and then finally she spills what's going on. Awesome or not so Awesome cheated on her. With another man.

Seems like he needed someone as macho as he was.

I comfort Ellie but that's all I want to do. She doesn't need a man taking advantage at a time like this.

…

…. Did she just grab my butt?

…I think she just grabbed it again.

An _Officer and a Gentleman_ flashes in my head and I gently scoop her up and bring her over to my apartment. The door is open and I kick it shut behind me. Then I gently sit her on the couch. It keeps me busy and it also gets her hands away from my person.

Not that I'm complaining.

"Why?" I ask. It's the only thing I can get out of my mouth.

_Why me?_

_Why us?_

_Why now?_

_Why couldn't I have met you earlier?_

"Because…" he says bewildered. She doesn't know the reason but eyes fill with need.

_Sugar bear_

My mind goes back to Ilsa. It seems that perhaps this thing with Ellie- well it's a thing that needs to be suppressed. I cannot get involved with the Intersects sister. Especially at this point and time when we are both rebounding. But for some reason I'm touching the side of her face. My finger wipes a tear away as I lean in.

And I kiss her.

Now I'm not opposed to a little tonsil hockey now and then- but this is something that you only see on some show like Young and the Restless….

..I was in the hospital a couple of times and nurses love that show…shut up.

..Anyway it's like one of those kisses. It was deep and intimate. She nearly took my bottom lip off in the frenzy of passion. It's not an unpleasant experience. Blood rushes to certain spots. OORAH.

Ahem.

After that she draped her leg over mine and started to grind against me. I am feeling some kind of feelings- oh boy. I don't know how but I some how found my way onto the couch. I stop the kisses for a moment and look deep into her eyes. She smiles and this is the exact moment that time stopped. It's like that moment in Star Trek Insurrection. You know the scene- where time stopped for Captain Picard.

Chuck told me...

I then go back to kissing her, at her insistence, but I make sure my hands are at ten (the left side of her waist) and two( the right side of her face).

I really enjoy the way she tastes. After all the years and after every woman I have ever kissed- Ellie is the most determined and the most innocent. She also has the most to lose.

I break away.

"He's a bastard. You deserve better." I look away and I hear my jaw crack as I clamp it shut. I can't believe I am doing this. I feel like a fool. I look back to her deep eyes and it pains me to see her eyes with tears in them again. "You deserve to go home and sleep on it," I say kindly. It's true. She does deserve better and I'm as much of a cad as Awesome McButt boi is.

I mean, I'm a killer…Not a cheater…anymore.

And I'm probably going to have to kill her brother.

"I deserve a man," she says pushing me down onto the couch.

I push back "You deserve a man who will love and respect you. Right now I cannot guarantee that will be me,"

Some one –Please. Kill me now.

She gets up and runs out my front door in hysterics and past a bewildered Chuck and Sarah.

They are just standing there and I know I'm in deep poo poo.

insert Casey's aw fudge face


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I know I'm in deep when Sarah comes up and starts giving me the third degree and all the while angrily poking me in the chest.

After about ten minutes of yapping, she started to sound like the teacher from Peanuts. Woman does like to hear herself speak.

I'm bewildered but of course I probably deserve it…

Chuck is pissed at me "I hope to God, I didn't just see making moves on my sister," he says crossing his arms but staying three feet behind Sarah.

I don't deny it but I don't explain my actions either.

"You mean Sarah and you are the only ones who are allowed to find even some kind of happiness in this …mission," I say smugly as I call them out.

"We aren't dating," Sarah gasps.

"Save it sister, by the way you guys look at each other, I know otherwise," my expression changes and I add in a calmer voice "It's actually kind of sweet. I say go for it." I say.

They reach for each other and hold hands.

"How long have you known?" Chuck asks.

"Awhile," I say nodding my understanding. I have been covering for them. But I don't tell them that. It's one of my many secrets. My biggest secret is that I'm not the concrete block people I pretend to be. I am flesh and bone. I need something to get me through the night as much as any other man- may it be a bottle of scotch or a sweet woman. If Chuck and Sarah get each other throughout the night- I will turn a blind eye. Unless it compromises the mission, then I have to let them know their time is up.

I'm not going to impede on their happiness. The really don't need me as an enemy.

"I wasn't going to make moves on Ellie. Right now she's in a vulnerable state. My job is to keep you safe and in large part I am keeping her safe as well by saying No." I move towards Chuck and I put my hand on his shoulder. This move was invented by Dad's and older Brothers in order to comfort the youngling's. My dad used it on me so many times it wasn't funny. He seems comforted. But I'm not comforted at all. I feel empty.

I may be annoyed by the kid most of the time but he has a good heart. And Sarah- well she may be a blond nuisance but she has heart too. Too much heart for her line of work. I wish them luck.

"I would never hurt her. She feels rejected. I'm sure tomorrow they'll work something out." I say to Chuck. I tell him the story and he plops down on my couch, his head in his hands.

"Casey. This isn't something she can "get over," he said. "He cheated…with another man…"

I didn't notice but Sarah is sitting down too she grabs his arm in support.

She looks like she has tears in her eyes. She really likes Ellie.

The room gets quiet. And after a short while, it's Chuck who speaks again.

"I have to go comfort my sister now," Chuck said finally. I see that his whole demeanor has changed from angry to sad. I don't mind him angry. But this kid doesn't deserve to be sad. He is still connected to Ellie and they both rise off the couch-together as one person.

I nod my understanding.

Chuck mutters a small "thank you" and they leave.

He loves his sister. If I loved her like that I would fight for her too.

_Oh god._

The slow realization of my feelings for her drains the color from my face and I slump onto the couch. I consider my options but with the adrenaline gone I begin to feel the effects of the booze and I get up to put on another record… It's all white. I sit in the chair and sulk.

Happiness is a warm gun  
Happiness is a warm gun mama  
When I hold you in my arms  
and I feel my finger on you trigger  
I know nobody can do no harm  
Because Happiness is a warm gun mama  
Happiness is a warm gun, yes it is  
Happiness is a warm, yes it is, gun  
Ah, don't you know that  
Happiness is a warm gun mama


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_The Next morning_

I wake up and my head is pounding Semper Fidelis and all I want to do is sleep. Some one has the gumption to pound on my door. It also seems I have slept all night on the chair. I mean for Christ sake I'm still in my clothes. And I feel yucky. Especially this dry sensation in my mouth. I quickly look around for the puddle of vomit but luckily there is none.

I get up and stagger to the door and open it. The beautiful Southern California sun bursts in …along with Chuck and Sarah.

"It's 10 to nine Casey," Sarah says clearly worried about me. I look at the clock and grimace. Ah man I probably look like something the cat dragged in.

"Let me get…" I say as I go into the room I sleep in and try to paste together an outfit. Everything is black…. I know- I need to mix it up.

But you try looking good on a government allowance. 

And besides black- is slimming.

I quickly rinse my mouth out with Listerine(brushing will take 5 minutes and I don't have that much time) and I spray axe body spray on myself before I jump into my clothes.

It was either that or old spice.

No comment on the old spice. I will start using that when I start using Rogaine, which I don't need thank you very much.

I come out of my room combing my full head of curly hair to see the briefing has already started.

_Oh thanks for waiting for me guys._

Chuck flashes me an "OH SHITAKE MUSROOMS" look and I give him a silent confused look.

"Yes General," Sarah said. Her jaw looks wired shut and she looks like she has been through the ringer. She doesn't take her eyes off the screen.

"You know the LAPD are a bunch of incompetent idiots! Why would you claim they had jurisdiction on this case," said the tightlipped General Beckman. She looked ultra furious this morning. CIA director Graham stood behind her looking menacing as usual.

"It was our call in an effort to keep the Intersect safe from a potential cross bureau gangland induced nightmare," Sarah said keeping her cool.

_Oh boy._ I know what this is about. It's the Eddie Cruz thing. They are pissed that we didn't get involved – which is baffling because I have no idea why. I had also assumed that because he died that the case was over and done with.

Graham speaks. "Oh Major Casey, glad for you to join us. Do you have anything to add to this screw up?"

"I have nothing further to add that Agent Walker didn't already eloquently and elaborately go over," I say and I let out a small cough.

"Then you agree that losing a key piece of evidence as well as giving the location of a star witness in a humongous case against a drug king pin was a good move?" he said seething- Beckman looked over at Graham and she gave him a look. After all this NSA/CIA relations were still tentative.

"I'm sure the LAPD being incompetent is the real culprit in this evidence is "missing"," I say. It's true the LAPD were sometimes incompetent and corrupt but not the whole department. They were LA's finest. I had faith in them. There is something going on here that no one is seeing yet and we need to get to the bottom of this.

Look, there I'm getting sentimental by saying "we".

The general looks satiated but Graham looks like he wants me dead. His voice is cool and calm but something in his voice tells me he can snap my neck like a twig-through the screen- if I didn't answer him.

"What about the intersect? How will you not blow his cover?"

"Leave that to me." I say.

"How?" he asks. He wants to know. I have seen this look on him before. And I assume also because he is tapping his fingers.

"Yea, How?" Chuck whispers in a hoarse voice out of the side of his mouth.

"I'm going to get the FBI to temporarily deputize him," I say blankly.

_Wait for it_

_Wait for it_

I get four people at the same time say "**WHAT**?" same tone of voice. It's scary.

"Just what I said. Right now we can't trust anyone-present company excluded- I have a friend in the FBI who owes me a huge favor. If he's walking around with a FBI badge it'll take suspicion on why he's there," I say. The General looks proud. Graham looks pissed.

"What about the DEA?" he asks. I had completely forgotten that the DEA was involved on this one.

"Leave that to me," Sarah says reassuringly. "I'll get a temporarily badge and pose as DEA,"

Both the General and the Director nod. "Get to it then" the General says and then breaks the connection

I look at a happy as a clam Chuck and a motivated Sarah- the other members of the "Team".

I give a "frakked" look because I'm going to have to talk to Zoë.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Several hours later.

I'm in my uniform and I'm pacing around the Buy-more. I have been there a couple of hours and still haven't managed to secure the thing for Chuck from the FBI.I haven't secured a sale either but Big Mike hasn't noticed because he uses me for all the heavy lifting.

I'm not scared of him but I _am_ terrified of my ex-wife.

My thoughts have drifted when I notice Jeff and Lester staring at me.

I give them a look (Agent Casey look #7- Blue steel) but it backfires.

But Lester looks like he is coming over to me and Jeff seems to be tagging along behind him. There must be a look of desperation on my face because that always cancels out my evil facial expressions.

"Domestic Troubles," Lester says

"Domestic troubles?" Jeff asks.

"What?" I ask. These two are like brothers from different mothers who have watched one too many sci-fi movies.

"You missed a bitchin' poker game my man," Lester says. Jeff nods.

"I was busy," I say.

"Yea ok." He says skeptically. He gives me a long look trying to assess what has me so pensive. 

"The womenz got you down, Brother man?" Lester says finally.

"Women? I thought he was gay!" Jeff says then sees that he misspoke and falls back. Lester looks like he is about to pee his pants.

There is a small ahem behind me and I see its Anna. Good. I'm glad she just intervened because I was going to kill these two.

"I'm sure if he wanted relationship-he wouldn't ask you two," she says spitting venom in that cute little voice of hers. She puts her arm in mine,

"Then again, You guys are the cutest couple. One day you must tell me how you did it," she adds pulling me in the direction of the demo room.

I just got a new sense of respect for that girl. She's a little pitbull.

She sits me down and says "Ok Spill. What's got you less "Grr" and more "Buh" today?"

"Well…." I say and then add a pout.

"It** is** a woman!" she says letting out a noise that could only be categorized as a "squee"

I want to interject with something like "mind your damn business" but I just silently nod.

She rubs her hands together (which is just so cute) and proceeds to give me some of the best advice I have ever been given.

"Listen. I wanna let you know this- you ain't no sissy man! You're a big bad guy. Look how you got Lester and Jeff-those two dweebs- to nearly let loose their bowels with just a look. Don't let some broad get you down. You're a man. Grab the bull by the horns and show her you're the boss."

_Oh my god? Ronald Reagan strikes again!_

"Yea," I say as I get up motivated. And usher her out the door with a pat on her ass.

"Oh yea big boy that's it," she says and then laughs a little. "If you ever wanna play big daddy and naughty school girl- you know where to find me," she does the "call me" gesture and walks out the door.

I am flabbergasted. But if worst comes to worse..

I shake that thought off.

"Oh heeeeellll no" Morgan says walking in the door.

I have the worst timing ever don't I?


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Morgan "the midget" Grimes grows a pair and confronts me.

Come on, you can't help but think this is funny.

He's all wrong, but I'm not going to tell him that.

"You're moving in on my woman!" he said, his voice in a shriek kind of mode.

"Yea. So?" I say as I sit on the couch, put my hands behind my head and my feet on the glass table.

I see him turn from a beet red to a bright purple.

"I'm her daddy," I say, smiling a triumphant smile and something sparks within his little brain because he comes towards me, in attack mode. Of course, I grab him, one handed may I add, by the neck and slam him onto the couch.

"You must learn to take a joke Mr. Grimes,"I say coldly adjusting my grip. "I have never done anything that would warrant this attack. Next time you will get your facts straight or I'll get them straight for you."

He looks indignant. And turns a fancy shade of blue. Maybe azure or cerulean.

WHAT? I had to paint a room last year so I had to learn to match the color Blue that was on the wall. Gah! Quit looking at me like that.

I let Morgan go.

"Morgan…I wouldn't steal Anna away from you. She's your rock and you're…her…hard place…"I say. It's a big lie and a corny line but hell it comes out of my mouth before I can even stop it.

He agrees ands melts before me.

"You… Go show her you mean business before she finds some like Lester or Jeff to give her what she needs," I let him go and we both exchange disgusted looks.

Both Lester and Jeff are the stores equivalent to the "Village Idiots" and them even getting some kind of action (female,male,hooker,Anna) would make the most normal of people projectile vomit like the first three days of Spring Break.

"Now out I have to get the room ready for a potential client," I say and he runs after his Anna, clearly taking what I told him to heart.

I close the door and sit on the couch.

I hold my breath and dial the FBI.

And of course she answers.

Zoë is what they call……..

…. I can't say it because she scares the absolute bejesus out of me. Besides that one fact she's one hot dame. Her beautiful coffee skin entrances me. Her big brown eyes make my heart melt as they peer into my soul. She has the longest legs that I have ever seen on a woman. And that thing which is on top of her legs. Wow. Poetic.

But I was a cad and the worst husband ever. I was also always busy and my mind always wandered. She found other company, I'm sure. And we drifted apart. It wasn't so in the beginning-We met when we were in the Core. We both had the same gung-ho attitude and appetite for destruction. She saved my skin several times and I saved hers several times more. We were so young and so inexperienced. Then we joined the agencies we work for to today. Both agencies were as different as our personalities were beginning to be. I knew that it wouldn't work after the Prague incident and of course there was me falling head over heals with Ilsa. Still don't know what I saw in her-perhaps I liked her lips and the way she took charge. I did Zoë a favor and let her divorce me. But as I said-now she owes me a favor.

Through her calm demeanor and 1940's inspired hair she gives me the coldest look of any human can possibly give.

Almost makes me nostalgic.

"What do you want?" she asks.

I take a breath and start to speak.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Panama," I say calmly

"Panama?" she adds her eyes flashing "What about Somalia?"

"Somalia wasn't my bad. On the other hand, you were in a tight spot so they had to call me in," I say calmly again.

She pounds her desk and gives me the look of hatred I have come to know and love "What about Ilsa?"

"What about _her_?" I say, snarling. She's got me there; Ilsa stole me away from her. I guess it's all related.

"You just recently saw her, didn't you?" she asked. She almost sounds jealous. I like it.

I sigh: "Zoë, listen, its over between Ilsa and I. She was over here working on a big case. I didn't even know she was alive until we had contact. And now she's gone again. But I didn't call her, I called you. I need your help,"

She laughs: "And what makes you think I am going to help you?"

"I still love you and because I am a gentleman I am keeping my mouth shut,"

The butterflies in my stomach fluttered about and my jaw clenched.

"Because I know about Francis." I said and she gasped.

I continue: "And I know he's not mine. But I still will pay the child support…It's my way of saying I am sorry," I say and then continue in a lower voice "I also know that I have done you wrong. I admit that I should have fought harder for our marriage. We both should have fought harder and shouldn't have let our jobs get in the way. Ilsa was a convenient distraction. I was the one who got caught handcuffed to the bed in Prague. And that's why I didn't fight you when the time came. Now I need your help. This kid I'm protecting needs a temporary clearance so that he can go undercover. Charles Carmichael is his name- I just want to keep him safe." I say.

_Bull by the horns._

I see Zoë's face soften: "Ok, I'll see what I can do."

I sigh and let the weight that is on my shoulders lift. I'm glad she's sensible.

"You know John; all you had to do was say you were sorry. We could have worked something out." She said smiling a sad smile.

"I don't say I'm sorry," I say bluntly. I never have any regrets. Well none that I share with people anyway.

"I know. You're stubborn and that's why I married you," she said smiling.

"And I married you for your legs….and the way you scare me," I say. It's the truth. But I have already covered this subject.

"I'll get back to you on that," she says laughing. She was always a good sport. "And about the thing for your man as well."

I blow her a kiss goodbye.

She catches my kiss and the screen goes blank.

I almost still love her.

Almost.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The day went by quicker after my talk with Zoë. I managed to sell three flat screens, much to Big Mike's delight and I had lunch with Ana and Morgan (who were necking) I really wanted to eat my PB & J in peace but they joined me and I didn't protest. Nor did I protest when Lester and Jeff stared at me from across the room.

I ignored them and continue to read Guns & Ammo.

Chuck was with Sarah at the Weinerlicious. I don't pry. I know if they need me-they will call.

After my break I go back onto the floor and guess who I see?

Come on guess…

….Yeah yeah it's Ellie. Told ya she would be back.

She must be looking for Chuck.

Before I say anything she sees me-shoots me a look (confusion? Embarrassment?) and walks away.

I turn towards Anna (who's standing at the Nerd Herder desk) and she does a Bull gesture.

I run after Ellie who is heading towards the door.

"Ms Bartowski," I say. She ignores me.

"ELLIE!" I yell as she steps through the door. I touch her shoulder gently and she whips around to confront me.

Before the onslaught of female yelling/bitching/complaining/crying commences, I press my two fingers to her lips.

"I'm sorry," I say out of breath. I can't form the words that I so desperately want to convey with her. After a couple of hand gestures and several facial expressions later- she's still unconvinced. She doesn't say anything but she's standing with her arms crossed looking at me as if I just got caught..with another..woman…Zoë?

She looks a lot like my ex-wife. Mainly pissed off and determined.

So I kiss her.

Yea I kissed her.

I just leaned in and smooched her. It felt good. And I then kissed her hand.

She smiled. And oh my god did she smile.

"I am not a man of many words. In fact, I am more a man of action. I don't know what I want most of the time. But -I know I want you."

Oh my god where did I get that? It sounds so sappy!

"Really?" she says coyly.

"Really!" I respond knowing what I want. "And I know about 8 0' clock tonight you are coming by my place and we are going to have a nice long chat about what I want. And of course, about what you want."

"And what if I don't show?" she says. Her whole demeanor has changed. Instead of the angry girl I saw- I see a woman sizing me up.

It's very sexy.

"Oh you will," I say as sex oozes through my words. _That's right Casey, Take action._ "Unless you don't like my cookin'. Because you know darlin' when I cook for my lady, I usually make sure she tastes the love." I say and I absentmindedly thumb her gorgeous lips.

Oh my god! Since when did I start sounding like Leisure Suit Larry? I kinda feel disgusted except for the fact she laughs at me.

"What about last night?" she asks through her giggles.

I gently touch her face. "I was a fool. A gutless fool. I should have said how I felt," I say. It's true I was a gutless fool. The look in her eyes softened.

_Man I am so in deep._

"You're just a sweet misguided man of action," she said as she ran a finger down my chest.

_Oh that feels wonderful._

I grab her hand and kiss it-she giggles and waves bye to me.

I am guessing she is headed over to the Weinerlicious and for a moment I linger on her retreating form…..Legs…oh god.

I go back inside and in front of everyone- I do the end-zone dance.

_I got a date. I got a date._

Then I sober up and scowl at everyone and they go back to their business.

Shit I nearly caused a scene!

Big Mike laughs and wants me to go to the cage and find an Ipod touch for a customer so; with a thumb up I head towards the back. I scowl at everyone I see expect for Anna- who winks at me. As I head into the back of the Buy-More, I whistle. I'm in my own little world as I approach the cage and I don't hear Devon approach me and then tackle me to the ground.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Devon!? What in the hell are you doin' back here?" I ask as I try to get him off.

"What the hell are you doing with my woman?" he says slugging me once in the stomach. It hurts but I bear the brunt of the force with my hard abs. We get up from the ground and I push him against the wall. I expect him to pounce on me again but to my surprise he doesn't and I back up.

"I didn't think you liked women!?" I retort as I slug him one in the jaw. The only thing it hurts is his ego and he tries to tackle me again. I easily step to the side, trip him and he falls face first onto the floor.

I am still worried on how this guy got back here- a serious breach of security. Ever since the gang members got back here I have been haggling Big Mike to get better security but it falls on deaf ears.

"I **do** like women. I just lied about having sex with a guy," he says getting up and sizing me up like some mangy dog sizing up a meal. He tries to come at me again and I grab his wrist and slam him against the wall-Law enforcement style.

"And why the hell would you do that?" I say not letting him get out of my grip." Why would you hurt her like that?"

_Bad boys bad boys what ya gonna do when they come for you?_

"I was jealous of the way she looked at you." He says hissing "I wanted to see if she really cared for you more then me. And she _does_." he says. I hear the desperation in his voice.

I feel weak. I feel disgusting and most of all I feel stupid.

And I hate feeling stupid.

"And now what? You here to tell me to back off so you can try to win her back?" I say through clenched teeth. The equivocal possibilities of me killing Devon and not getting caught are slim. But that chance doesn't stop me from tightening my grip. He yelps in pain.

"Please…Please…" he says begging for me to stop. I can almost hear him start to cry.

I almost feel bad so I back off.

"Do you love her?" I say quietly.

"Yes," he says through bloodshot eyes and quivering lips.

"Then be prepared to fight for her," I tell him.

I have only been sure three times about love. My first will always be Zoë. Then I fell for Ilsa. This time is number three.

He nods his understanding.

We exchange cold glances and he leaves.

The weight on my shoulders returns because now I am privy to information that Ellie needs to hear.

But it may send her back to him and it breaks my heart.

But first- I'm going to tell Chuck.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I wait till its time for me to leave before I tell Chuck.

I approach him in the cage and he looks at me smiling. I have no idea why he is smiling but frankly he looks like an idiot.

A goofy nerdy idiot.

A goofy nerdy idiot that I can't kill even if I wanted to.

Nothing but the silence hiss of exhaling escapes my mouth. I can feel that my heart beating too fast. I stand there for a moment- with my mouth open like a fish. Then I shut my trap and go to leave.

"So yeah. You and Ellie," he says smirking a determined smirk.

I see that streak of determination runs in the family.

Oh look at him stand there all determined and crossing his arms. Aw.

Wait- "Uh oh" at him knowing…Like I even care..

I look at him and I know I have been caught. I can't lie to the kid any longer. I was supposed to keep a level head. I was supposed to keep them both safe. I feel I may be on the path to destruction.

"If you hurt my sister," he warns through a warn and friendly voice, "I will totally tell the general you compromised the mission"

_That little punk. Oooh what a rat._

I have taught him well.

"Oh yeah," I say, bland look on my face, "And what about you and Sarah,"

"That's a risk I am willing to take," he says grimacing. "Ellie is my blood. I'll blow this whole mission wide open,just for her."

"I won't hurt her. I just wanna… let her down easy," I say trying to weasel my way out of career suicide.

"You can lie better then that," he tells me.

I stare at my feet.

He's got a point.

"No I can't. I love her and it's hard to say no. I'm not the machine you think I am," I say, clearly. "You don't get where I am right now if you were a machine. My chest hurts…"

"I know," He says so matter-of-factly that I wanna slug him. "You're in love."

Then he does something out of the ordinary. He_ embraces _me in that "we are brothers" kind of way.

I pat him on the back. What the hell else was I supposed to do?

"Don't hurt her," he says looking at me meekly.

"I won't," I say.

I hear Chuck as he walks away mutter under his breath something that sounds like _"Or she'll hurt you,"_

My mind is a hundred miles away. I am more preoccupied about what am I makin' for dinner, rather then disclosing that I just had a run in with Devon.

Wonder if that's gonna bite me in the ass?


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Later that evening

I'm cooking in the kitchen. It's about 8pm. I look great but feel nervous. I must tell Ellie what happened today and still remain smooth. With nothing else to turn back to- I seem to be wearing all black again.

_Girls go crazy by a sharp-dressed man._

There is a small yet noticeable knock on the door.

I go to open it and its Ellie, wearing a dark shade of blue, and looking very classy. I see a hint of cleavage as she walks by and silently thank the heavens.

"Hello Ellie," I say in earnest appreciation of her bravado. I didn't expect her to show up-yet she has.

"John," she says with a smile and hands me a Tupperware container. Its iced lemon cookies-I smile and nod my thanks as I take them to the kitchen. I turn temperature on the roast down and pour some wine. She's going to love this red I picked out.

She loves red wine

That much I remember.

"So..i'm your woman?" she says smirking.

"Well I didn't mean…that…well… I wish you were my lady," I say honestly.

She giggles and averts her eyes.

Music goes through my head as I see her smile

_And if a double-decker bus  
Crashes into us  
To die by your side  
Is such a heavenly way to die  
And if a ten-ton truck  
Kills the both of us  
To die by your side  
Well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine_

Boy I have fallen…

"You wouldn't believe who came by work today," I tell her. I really don't want to do this. I shouldn't do this. It's against my better judgment to tell her about Devon.

"Who?" he asked innocently

"Well Devon came to see me today and we had words," I say. She nods her understanding and kisses me on the cheek and gives me a hug.

"Well if he comes to see me," she said squeezing me tight. "I would tell him to shove off"

I give her a bewildered look. Why would you tell the man who have been dating since college and that you were engaged to- to shove off. I need to know.

"Why Ellie?" I ask her-getting to the point in as simple a terms I can. I can't help but touch her face with my hand. She is so soft and warm. She has bewitched me.

"John Casey, you are an enigma," she said smiling and not answering my question, "But I know several things that are true- you have never disrespected me, you have never disrespected my brother and you kiss me….like you mean it," she says. She gets down off of me and rubs her hands up my chest.

_Like I mean it? Well that's a new one._

_She still doesn't answer my question._

But I lean in, and mean it again.

I see her face become flushed and I get saved by the dinner bell.

Dinner is wonderful. She's wonderful and with every bite she nearly has an orgasm.

I didn't even realize that I was that good of a cook.

Conversation is as the mood- light and airy. She tells me about work. I tell her about work. Light and airy. I consider refreshing since everything I do is- well basically shit. I keep thinking of the lies coming out of my mouth. I can't tell her about my real job or what I am doing there. My heart sinks. I want to tell her…but then again I ain't that much of a dummy.

After dinner, she pulls me over to the couch.

As I sit down she sits on my lap in a straddle position and we continue our make out session that we had started before.

There is no bell or brother to object this time.

Her lips taste like heaven as her tongue does a frantic search of my mouth.Perhaps she is search of my tonsils. I should tell her I had them out when I was a kid but …not now. My tongue greets hers and my hands slip down her back and under her dress. I can feel she is wearing skimpy undies as my hands rest on her backside.

Her bubbalicious back-side. I give it a tender squeeze and she moans into my mouth.

It's a long an exquisite moan and I can feel myself harden in anticipation.

Then I give her butt a slap and she starts to grid…I see stars…

But it can't happen yet. It's only out first date.

I break our kiss-much to her chagrin.

"Not yet," I say and I bury my head in her neck.

"When?" she asked heatedly into my ear.

"Soon..I want us to get to know each other before we jump into bed. I want to know what makes you happy." I say as I nuzzle her neck.

Hell, I'm a romantic kind of man. When I start something,I intend to have it start right.

She seems to be understanding and gets off of my lap.

She straightens herself out and smiles: "Well ok then John. How about next time we get to watch a movie…"

"How about next time we go out to a movie," I suggest. I want to show this woman off.

"That sounds fair," she says coyly.

I get off the couch and join her. I want to assure her I mean business.

"We'll get to the love making soon enough. And when we do- I'm going to take my time," I say then I kiss her on the hand.

"I hope you like handcuffs," she says bluntly.

What the…?

Must..keep…composure.

I smirk and respond: "I hope _you_ enjoy handcuffs"

She gives me a heated look and looks down and sizes me up.

"Mmm, we shall see," she says and then adds "Goodnight" and she makes her exit.

I close and lock the door.

_WOW..What a woman.._


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I was on cloud nine for the rest of the night and when I went in the next morning- I was greeted by eager Nerd Herders.

"Did you kiss her?" Morgan asked.

"More importantly, did you get some?" Lester asked with an interested Jeff behind him.

I growled at them and my girl Anna stepped in: "Its none of anybodies business,"

I give them the look of sudden death (oooh Sudden death) and they both shut up.

Anna ushers them off and gives me a light punch on the arm.

"You are too romantic you know that Casey," she says and walks toward the nerd herder desk. I roll my eyes and go back to work.

Besides Chuck grinning and give me the thumbs up- the day went by without a hitch. When I get back to the apartment complex I can see the clouds forming. It looks like rain. I can feel something unearthly stir within me. A premonition of sorts-something is a miss. I look at the flowers I bought for Ellie and I approach her door when….

"Oh _Devon!_" I hear her say. Normally I wouldn't jump to conclusions but it sounds like she is laughing. _Laughing?_

My heart drops and I begin to feel dizzy. But I muster the strength to knock on her door.

When she opens the door I can see her face fall. Perhaps its because she can see the pale look on my face. Or perhaps she feels that I have caught her doing something that I shouldn't have.

I kiss her gently on the cheek and I give her the flowers but I see that she is still upset.

So she wants to go back to him. Even after what happened last night and what she promised me. I don't fight her. I have learned my lesson against fighting determined women. Things don't turn out right.

I can pretend this doesn't bother me and head back to my apartment with my dignity.

"I understand. You should take care of yourself. You know where I'll be if you need anything,"

I take a step back and that's when the rain starts. God this is so melodramatic.

"It's not like that," she said, frantic look on her face.

"I know," I say laughing at the rain slowly going insane.

She stands there, in the doorway, looking distraught. She starts to cry.

"I love you Ellie Bartowski," I finally say. The rain intermingles with the tears that stream down my face.

I don't hear Devon's foot steps because I am too focused on Ellie mouthing the words- I love you too.

He tackles me and another brawl ensues, this time I am on the defense. I don't like being taken by surprised. I didn't expect to try to fight me again. I can't hear the words that he is saying because there is a loud ringing in my ears. I close my eyes and could smell a faint mixture of jungle, sweat, guns and death. I open my eyes and in slow motion my fist connects with Devon's jaw. I can hear a crack and I see him crumple into a heap on the floor.

_Awesome._

The hearing returns in my ears as I see Sarah and Chuck running up the path in order to step in-between us.

"Who are you?" Ellie asks as she sobs in the doorway.

My jaw hardens as I retreat into my apartment.

The damage has been done. I lost the girl and compromised the mission.

And that has never happened to me before.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I'm soaking wet. And I'm not in any particularly good mood. I feel numb.

_Oh hell._

No one knocks on my door. No one cares about my feelings. I am the monster.

The monster rears its ugly head. Pride, anger and violence. And worst of all-the jealousy. Why didn't I wait a few moments for her to explain?

I screwed up. Badly. I would give a good cry but I haven't been able to cry since my grandmother died.

Also-big boys don't cry. We just sit there and stew in our own discomfort towards emotions. And later we exercise it out. And some mamby pamby girlie boys tell their therapists.

Won't catch me goin' to no head doctor.

Not unless it's mandated like last time.

But she was hot.

ahem

I dial General Beckman- my superior- in order to ask to be reassigned. She greets me but sees the state I am in and frowns.

"Casey what _did _you do?" she asks as she crosses her arms. Oh man that uniform. That stern look.

_Grandma?_

"I compromised the mission. I have gotten emotionally involved with one of the parties and just had a fist fight with her ex. I need to be reassigned." I confess.

She gives me a surprised look.

"Major Casey, tell me about this emotional involvement," she asks. So I sit there and tell her about the Intersects sister-Ellie. It's a short story-one in which she probably heard a million times.

"And you think that getting reassigned is the best alternative," she asks.

_Its better then seeing her everyday with hatred in her eyes knowing that I blew it._

"No," I suggest "The best alternative is to tell Ellie the truth and have her work with us regarding protecting her brother. Just because she's a civilian does NOT mean that she is helpless. But that's not feasible at this stage.." I say as my voice trails off.

"Well make it feasible," she says to me.

"And the CIA?" I ask. They tend to muck things up for us poor NSA lugs. Something about international relations..blah blah.blech.

"We already discussed this and it was agreed upon Mr. Morgan Grimes and his annoying little annoyances will probably compromise the mission. On the other hand, Ellie is a perfect fit. But if you need to- Eliminate her," she says smiling and then terminates the transmission.

I take a moment and change my clothes. Since I stepped inside the small rain shower has ended, for the moment, and I am ready to face the demons.

I go outside- and see that everyone is gone. I grasp my badge in my hand and I knock on Ellie's door again. Sarah opens the door and she doesn't look welcoming.

"You have done enough damage for tonight Casey, why don't you go home." she says angrily.

"Is he in there?" I ask, thin lipped.

"What does that matter, Casey?" she says.

I give her a look.

"I just want to know." I ask, a little more pathetic whine slips into my voice.

"Devon isn't here. He left awhile ago," she confesses

"Then its time…" I say nodding.

Her eyes widen. "You have the ok to go?" she asks.

"Yes." My eyes search hers. She's angry with me, but it will pass.

She allows me to pass and I see Ellie on the couch crying and Chuck sitting next to her.

I sit on the chair opposite her and Sarah closes the door.

Before Ellie or even Chuck can rant-I flash my badge. I look Ellie square in the eye and take a deep breath before I talk:

"You asked me who I was. Well-I can't lie to you anymore. My name is Major John Michael Casey. Son of Sofia and Gunnery Sergeant Harold Casey (ret.). Native of Chicago Illinois. I'm also a member of the NSA. You're brother there (I point to Chuck who is now looking at me wide eyed) has a computer in his head courtesy of his "friend"(I do the quotes. Boy I feel dumb doing the quotes) Bryce Larkin. Sarah and I –she's CIA btw- are here to protect him. But then it got complicated. You may be asking yourself-"Where do I fit in?" Well beautiful you don't- You have not been part in this mission, until this moment. I have developed feelings for you. This could mean a bad thing or a good thing. I want to think as a good thing…" I say as I finally take a breath. "I am sorry for hurting your feelings." I say to her as sat opposite to her.

I see her eyes glaze over and she passes out.

_Damn._

_Was it something I said?_


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

She fainted! She gorram fainted. What the hell am I gonna do with an unconscious Ellie??

…

Don't look at me like that. You don't do that to unconscious girls. It defeats the purpose…

I do like however,how Sarah is standing there staring at me-mouth open. And I love how Chuck's just sitting there staring into space.

What the hell is wrong with these two?

_Its time for Action Jackson! I mean Casey…That's me..Action!Casey._

I go to the couch and I scoop up Ellie and bring her to her room. When I get there, I place her on the bed and retreat into her bathroom. While I'm there I dampen a towel with cold water and go back to the bed and dab it on her forehead. Chuck and Sarah stay in the doorway to watch what unfolds and I can tell that Chuck wants to stick a sharp object in my neck by the way he is looking at me.

But he won't or I'll go Tiger Schulman on his buttocks.

Despite his stares, I decide that I should focus all my attention on Ellie. Right now he ain't in danger so I gotta be all gentlemanly here. So, I kneel by the bed and take her hand. I allow my thumb to stroke the top of her hand as I continue to dab the damp towel on her forehead. She eventually comes to.

"Hey sugar…gave me quite the scare there." I say. She looks to Chuck and Sarah : "Excuse us for a sec'" They retreat outside and close the door behind them.

SMACK

She lands one hard slap on my jaw. I deserve it. I back up and wait for the onslaught.

"There that's for lying to me…I have no words to describe the pain I want to inflict. _But_ I will give you the benefit of the doubt. _For now..._ Now you will tell me more…" she says showing that Bartowski spirit and determination that I have come to know and love.

"What do you want to know?" I ask as I go to pull up a chair.

Then the convo takes a sharp left turn-"You're scared aren't you?" she asks with inquisitive eyes.

"No. The only thing I am scared of is either of you getting hurt," I say as I run fingers along the top of the chair. It's true. I am afraid for her.

"Then why don't you get off that chair and join me over here." She says through clenched teeth.

So _that's_ her game..

Alright lets play…

Like a predator I moved to the bed-slow and seductive. All pretenses were gone. She knows I am a killer and generally dangerous. So when I joined her in bed I made sure that I keep eye contact. "So what do you want to know," I repeated, this time I growled a little. I could see her breathing speed up like she was enjoying my forwardness. But I won't touch her. I will make her make the first move. "Tell me everything," she said, breathlessly

"Ok ,"I said as I laid down next to her and considered where to begin..

I started with High School. Something interesting. This was the place where I started on the path. I hated HS. I really did. Bunch of dumb kids wanting to fit in somewhere. I told her I was an outcast. I didn't have time for that BS. I spent my HS years avoiding all contact with the normal set and sticking to working at my Dad's Auto Repair shop rebuilding Motorcycles. My only friends were the geeks and the nerds because I protected them for pocket money to help my family. We were always broke…Always. I got good grades and was accepted into Annapolis which was an honor coming from a long line of ex-Marines. That's where I met Zoë….oh I told her all about my ex-wife. I then told her about basic training…but I refrain from going into details about the dark days. She doesn't need to be worried; I don't even talk about to my parents. She listens and looks at me with her big brown doe eyes. I tell her how the NSA recruited me and how I ended up here….

"And I promised Chuck that I would protect you both at all costs. He is my charge but I don't want either of you to get hurt,"

When I stopped talking she sighed and spoke: "So mainly your concern is about Chuck…Question: If having a relationship with me would become a liability for the mission- would you started one?"

Ah- a loaded question. Why do women always ask men these loaded questions? Does this make my butt look fat? What do you think of these drapes? Do you want to have kids?

If I say yes-it's a lie. If I say no- I'm screwed


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"No." I say simply. "I have been fighting my emotions from about the first moment I saw you. And that's the damn truth. But it's too late to turn back time. I can't leave and I can't fight you. I have already notified my superior about our potential relationship. I expect to be reprimanded or even fired but I didn't care."

She sighed and turned over-possibly musing over what I said.

The next moments were critical and could either make or break us.

_Act Casey…NOW NOW NOW_

I put my arm over her waist and pull her to me. I bury my nose in her hair and took a deep breathe. She still smelled like roses.

"I thought I had lost you forever and compromised Chuck's life. My overall concern is both your safeties. I love you Ellie and I refuse to put either of you in danger."

_Oh, is Chuck now? Not the mission? Well if the first step to getting fired is getting emotionally attached to the charge's sister-the second must me realizing the charge is actually a human being with feelings and the like. _

"I know you do. It's over between me and Devon. Total and amicably _over_. I just thought you would have trusted me on that," she said, her back still to me.

I gently turn her face towards me and I continue: "I am glad Ellie. Really glad. I admit for a moment I was jealous and hell, I can be a bit if a bonehead, so I misinterpreted what was going on. But I am also glad that I finally told you about who I am. I couldn't lie to you anymore. It was hurting me. Now I want you to be part of our team…and I want you to be a part of my life,"

It's the same type of sentimental bullshit conversation that plagues day time television. Not like I ever watched that crap.

Although Jerry Springer was kinda funny…

"Oh John," she says and she turns towards me and buries her had in my chest. I let her snuggle in there and sob. I know it helps. I put my arms around her and I let her stay here. After a bit she looks up at me- her eyes red now. God she…shouldn't cry. I won't let her cry. Not because of me. Never because of me. I'm gonna make her happy. I lean down over her and plant a gentle kiss on her lips. When we break away she looks at me again and confesses: "I'm scared, John."

"I am too, sugar. But that didn't stop me from fallin' for you" I say as I lean in and plant tender kisses on her neck.

Man, I hope this is goin' where I think its goin…

"Now would be the perfect time," she says breathlessly.

"For what?" I ask

"For you to lock the door…" she says coyly.

…OMG IT IS!

YES YES YES..I LOVE THIS WOMAN!

I back up off the bed, without breaking eye contact and go to lock the door.

"_You can go away now Chuck_," I whisper harshly as I lock the door.

Chuck whispers back: "_Ok…But you'd better not hurt my sister,"_

"_Won't hurt her….You never hurt a woman unless she's pointing a gun at you…so go away…." _

I hear a snicker and then footsteps away from the door. El coasto es clearo.

And I quickly pull off my shirt to reveal my chest. My scarily hairy chest. She claps and lets out a "Woof!" and I rejoin her in bed. She runs her hands through my chest hair as I help her out of her shirt. She is wearing this cute pale blue Victoria's Secret angel's bra that does nothing for her cleavage but everything for her comfort level. It doesn't bother me at all. It's her smile that is driving me wild. Instead of standing there gawking at her feminine form, instead I plan to explore every inch of it. I plant little kisses on her nose and then down her neck and arm. She giggles ,which isn't an unpleasant thing, and then does this purr kinda thing. I then help her out of the bottoms and see she is wearing purple cotton underwear. I'm just about to melt when she tugs at my khakis and of course they come off. But she stops and then bursts out laughing.

Oh of all days WHY did I wear the _polka dot_ ones?

She keeps laughing like she's never seen anything so funny until I pull down my boxers. She stops laughing.

"Oh John!" she exclaims as I rejoin her in bed.

The rain rat a tat's against the window as we make love.

And of course, as I promised, I take my time.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Did you know that Ellie snores?

Loud. She snores loud…louder then me…and that's saying something. I wake up as the sun hits my eyes. There is an arm around my waist. She is still asleep and sounds like Louis Armstrong…

…and …oh..morning…wood…Got to get up and use restroom…

I try to maneuver around her but she already knows what's up. Her snoring stops and she says in a sleepy yet knowing voice: "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to go to the bathroom, babe" I say sweetly. "I promise I'll be back."

Her hand wanders down my chest and it lands on my…

…

…

Her eyes widen. I get embarrassed and look away. She giggles and disappears under the sheet and as her mouth closes on my hardened member. I growl and run my fingers gently through her hair. Her Hoover maneuver lasts for a few seconds but I really wanna take a shower. So I gently nudge her away ( I know ladies cannot resist the Casey but I really want a shower) and head towards the bathroom. As she gets off the bed to tackle me, she takes the lamp and alarm clock with her. And when she tries to jump me I knock the painting off the wall and stumble into the bathroom. As I stumble backwards I grab her nighty and it rips off in my hand.

"Hey!" she says. "I liked that nighty" She determinedly walks into the bathroom after me. I'm laughing-and black and blue- and I managed to smack her bottom. She shakes her fist at me and grabs a condom out of the medicine cabinet. I look at her coyly "What ya gonna go with that?"

And she huffs and pushes me. I slip on the carpet and land butt first in the tub. My hand grasping and inadvertently turning on the water. She laughs and dives on top of me. She lands on…well yeah… There's a condom and now its on me…lets give her the gold metal shall we?? Some one cue the national amthem. Here-let me stand at attention.

snort giggle

Ahem-where was I?

_Oh yes_ I was being ridden…

And as I am getting ridden my head keeps colliding with the bathtub faucet. So I grab her and throw her on the floor and missionary her on the floor. Except for the part that her head collides with the bathtub.

It doesn't get better when we adjust to the cowgirl. Then her head collides with the sink. And then we tried lotus..and my head collided with the door knob…

Ok one more try…

…So I stood up and we finally the position both of us felt comfortable in. With her butt resting on the sink, we finally achieved enlightenment. After a most comfortable shower, we emerged from the bathroom in towels.

… To see Sarah standing there, gun in her hand.

"What the hell?" she asks.

"Well it's not as it looks,"I said and I burst out laughing. She turns red and laughs too. That is until Chuck came in and ..well..he didn't seem happy.

"EWEWEW!" he exclaimed. "OMG UNCLEAN! I REALLY DIDN"T NEED TO SEE THAT" He runs out the door and I hear the door to his own room slam. Ellie and Sarah burst into hysterical laughter.

"So…who's up for breakfast?" I say smiling and I rub my head "And maybe an icepack?"


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Well I'm in a good mood. Very very VERY good mood. In fact I am singing CCR's "Have you ever seen the Rain?" to much effect. In tune with the song, I am flippin' flap jacks and making scrambled eggs. There is bacon and I just buttered some more toast. Ellie and Sarah are chatting about shoes at the counter and Chuck is sitting by his lone some on the couch, ever so often glancing at Sarah. He looks sad and guilty.

I really feel bad for the kid. He kinda looks as depressed as the time when I was a kid and some one pushed my motorcycle into the lake. I really feel for him. Its not every morning that he walks in on his sister glowing from great sex…

However. I know for a fact that he got some sex last night too…so I have to figure where the hell the problem is

"Hey Chuck, buck up pal. Its almost ready!" I reassure him from the kitchen. He gives a thumbs up but doesn't look up.

"Do I smell food?" Morgan says as he emerges from Chuck's room. Morgan must have taken the "Morgan door" (ie Chucks window) into the room.

"Yes you do Grimes. You are_ allowed_ to join us…. You can even have some bacon!"

"Shiny!!" Morgan exclaims and passes by emo-Chuck and yoinks bacon.

_Not now you nitwit._

I move to smack his hand away but Ellie eyes me suspiciously. He is allowed to be as annoying as possible because-well that's who he is.

I gotta get use to that.

"Why so glum, chum?" Morgan says as he joined Chuck on the couch. Without looking up Chuck points at me…

"Creepy neighbor/coworker guy who resembles the Hulk" Morgan says

..then Chuck points at Ellie…

"The future mother of my children," Morgan says.

And Chuck makes a dirty gesture and Morgan's eyes get wide.

"Nooo…" Morgan says in disbelief and looks over at me. Instead of snarling…I smile.. broadly….

He mock holds his hand to his heart: "Oh Ellie-thou hast broken my heart."

Ellie rolls her eyes and turns her back on Morgan so he turns his attention to Chuck. Sarah looks at Chuck and rolls her eyes as well.

"Soooo you're upset that your sister had sex with Casey- The man/ape gone wrong…or are you just upset that you caught em bare assed and going at it?" Morgan tries to deduce.

"Bare assed!!" Chuck says finally looking up. " I don't care that they are doin' it… I just don't wanna see..OR HEAR them doin' it,"

"Oh Chuck, you are such a **prude**," Sarah mentions offhanded. I see Chuck look over at Sarah and narrow his eyes at her. So there **is** gonna be MORE hot sex in their futures. Hopefully not on this counter… I don't wanna have to disinfect it before I make another meal.

"_Jealous_" I say under my breath as Sarah turns around and I see her raise her eyebrow at me. She does this girl thing that construes of a facial gesture that supposedly means not-on-your-life- or I-need–shoes kinda thing and I put my hands on my hips.

"Whatever, toots." I say and now Ellie is looking at me. She hops off her chair and pushes past me as she starts pulling out condiments and juice from the fridge.

Someone's gonna get spanked if she keeps that up.

Ellie also helps me with all the breakfast dishes and we bring it over to the table. The coffee maker's alarm goes off and Sarah brings it over and everyone helps themselves to breakfast. I sit at the head of the table. Sarah on my left and Chuck on my right. Ellie is sitting across from me and Morgan sits next to Chuck.

Breakfast is wonderful but my watch beeps.

"Time for work kids," I say to Morgan and Chuck. Sarah is not in uniform because she is off that day. "I'll drive!"

"Goodie," Chuck says as stares at his food some more.

"Sweet!" Morgan says as he grabs more bacon.

I glare at him. I just got a new Crown Vic and there ain't no way in he is putting grease stains on my upholstery. When we get to the car I signal for them to wait on the curb and I grab Wet Ones out of glove compartment and they wipe their hands down.

I, silly feeling, matured me puts my arm around each one as I breathe the gorgeous California air.

"Its gonna be a great day!" I exclaim.

"Ok?" Chuck says as he looks at Morgan who replies: "Don't look at me. I'm just glad he ain't tryin' to kill me!"

Well…not yet anyway…


	27. Chapter 26

Last Chapters folks- Thanks for reading my silly story 

Last Chapters folks- Thanks for reading my silly story 

Chapter 26

_In the car on the way to work._

So what's worse then sandwich talk or the latest video games with the Nerds?

No…

….

Star Trek vs. Star Wars!

The ride to work takes 25 and a ½ minutes and that's without traffic. We were sitting in traffic for all of twelve minutes when the "_conversation_" started. And it went on and on…

"But the millennium falcon was a bitch and could go to light speed in seconds," Morgan argued from the back seat.

"The Enterprise D could achieve it in less," Chuck said blandly from the front seat.

…and on..

"But its Chewbacca…."Morgan said.

"Lt Cmdr. Worf was better with a sharp pointy objects!" Chuck said

..and on…

As we pull into the Buy more parking lot I get there attention by doing a masterful park/donut/suicide run backwards and thus ends their conversation.

"I might add that neither Star Trek nor Star Wars has neither the depth nor the intelligence that is required for a credible vision of the future. Star Wars has become a conglomerated circle jerk for the lining George Lucas' pockets with money and Star Trek is the gentrified white lined version of the future. Neither vision is plausible because the human race will destroy itself before that happens. The only plausible and realistic view of the future is a show called Firefly. I suggest you both watch it and see how screwed up beautiful it is. Now OUT! We are goin to be late."

I get out of the car and watch Chuck and Morgan stumble and fall to the ground.

_N00bs_

Today was shaping up to be a longer day then I expected.

But hell this is my life right?

Epilogue

Daisy and Alice looked at their father who was sitting on a rocking chair rocking a newborn named Duncan.

Alice giggled and Daisy snickered.

"Tell the story again Daddy," Alice said.

"Yea please Daddy," Daisy said rolling her big blue eyes. She was more like her father and she would probably be captain of the debate team and the later on probably make detective far younger then anyone in history.

Alice sat there with her big brown eyes widened. She was a brunette, like her twin sister but she was far sweeter. She definably was her mother's daughter.

John Casey kept rocking his son to sleep as his daughters sat there listening to the nightly story. He was older and wiser. He took every day as a blessing after the crap that he had to go through.

"No that's enough for tonight," he said with a heavy sigh.

"How about one more? One with lots of action and blood," Daisy said.

Duncan yawned in his arms and Casey smiled. He looked over to the door frame at his beautiful wife Lisa….formally known as Ellie Bartowski. She was smiling at him. He loved it when she smiled.

Should he tell them how they got there?

Should he tell them about his Uncle Chuck and his Aunt Ellie?

He sighed once again: "Nope. Not tonight. You both have school in the morning. Maybe some other time." He normally would have growled or barked orders at them but after everything that happened-he was a changed man.

Their mother ushered them to bed and John Casey, former everything, smiled as he sat back and thanked the heavens above for yet another perfect day.

But what had happened? Was it the case that I bungled? Was it the intersect two going online?

Duncan burped in Casey's arms. John was really glad of the comforts he now. But he remembered his original wish of everything changing and he was happy the wish came true.

He looked at the clock and handed Duncan over to Lisa, as he emerged from the door he could see suburbia-well, more like a well crafted suburbia under the ground, and it was breezing with activity. People were leaving their homes for the "night shift". The home that now he lived him was located underground-secret and just the way he liked it-American. He gave Lisa a polite kiss on the cheek. She looked tired after her shift in the infirmary so he let her go get some rest.

He straightened out his uniform and walked down the street to what looked like a subway entrance and entered it. It actually led to a corridor that went deeper into the base. He walked silently only speaking or saluting people as he passed them. He was a high ranking official-he had to maintain the air of supremacy. He then passed several doors that led to labs and several more which led to more bunkers filled with soldiers of the highest regard and even more which of course, contained secrets.

This secret base was filled with just that, secrets.

When he got to the brain of the base some one handed him a mug filled with coffee. He silently nodded his approval and held his attention to the person manning the awesomely large and complex computer.

Chuck looked different with shorter hair and Casey approved of the look. At least the kid was safe.

After all- Who better to man and maintain the intersect 2 then the first intersect.

And Sarah- Well Sarah was out on maternity leave.

Casey loved his ideas.

He also loved his life.

But all can change in blink of an eye.


End file.
